


Authentic

by grey_orchids



Category: Hellcats
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_orchids/pseuds/grey_orchids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Story occurs after Travis is released.<br/>Dan is not in the picture, whether Marti likes it or not. Sometimes life forces a flood to reveal the hidden beauty of new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Older story, no beta. Although listed as completed, this is more of an abandoned WIP.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“You wanted to see me?”

Marti stepped into her professors classroom after a long Hellcats practice and all but collapsed into one of the many vacant chairs.

“I thought a personal congratulations was in order after all that has happened recently”. Marti sat a little straighter in her chair, crossing her legs when she remembered she had only thrown a sweater over her cheerleading outfit. She watched him collect papers and throw them into briefcase, barely looking at her as he spoke.

She felt warmer than the temperature warranted, and cleared her throat before speaking, hoping he would look up from his desk.

“It was more than just a singular effort. Although I am glad we were successful”. His eyes snapped up for just a moment, and she was mostly certain she should leave. She felt stiff. And curious.

“Not many students put forth the effort that you do. You should know I admire your drive and determination”. His eyes fixed on her as he spoke, and she saw something honest in his eyes. Realizing she needed to start talking, right now-

“Is this the part where you reminisce about the good old days and tell me you see a little of yourself in me?” She instantly regretted her word choice but at this point she had to commit. A downright grin split across his face and she begged her body not to betray her by blushing. Jaw set, she tried her best at an innocent smile.

Grabbing his briefcase with a laugh he said, “It’s a good thing that mouth of yours doesn’t always get you in trouble”. Marti’s jaw all but dropped as he began exiting the classroom. “See you in class tomorrow, Ms. Perkins”, he called out as the door closed painfully slow behind him.

*

　

“Son of a bitch”, Marti slid into the booth and looked up at Savannah. She was starving, and was glad when Savannah suggested they meet at the pub.

“Such language, Marti, something bothering you?” Savannah looked at her in such a naive way, Marti could almost see herself asking; ‘would it be really, really weird if I was that girl who wanted her professor?’ but as Savannah cocked her head, the idea vanished all together.

“Plenty. Nothing that will be resolved by talking about it”. Her mind wandered. She was determined; unfortunately this trait lead to success and disappointment in equal parts, it would seem. Is it so wrong to be curious?

She could almost imagine the empty classroom, his demand; “Close the door”.

And as she walked to shut the heavy classroom door, he would have removed his jacket, laying it on the desk carelessly.

Almost stalking towards her, he would take her hand, and in that sweet southern drawl beg ‘do I have your permission to kiss you?’ She would open her mouth to answer and be silenced by his lips, ever so light, until she whispered, ‘yes’-

 

“Marti?” Savannah looked as confused as Marti was flushed. “What the heck are you thinking about?” Marti literally shook herself. Fun to consider, but in no way an actual option. She sighed and smiled.

“Absolutely nothing”.

"I have exciting news". She waited half a beat "Alice is throwing a Hellcats party!"

"You don't say" Marti smiled, despite feeling deeply under whelmed.

"Before you write this off, hear me out: It is at an off-campus nightclub because Alice's dad knows the owner, and he invited Alice to test out a couple VIP booths with her friends". Savannah looked at Marti expectantly.

"Well, that sounds...awesome". Savannah did not looked convinced, "Come on, Marti. It is a sophisticated club. We should probably go shopping...this is exciting, Alice will be announcing it tomorrow at practice, but I figured we should get a head start at the mall". She looked at Marti with so much hope, Marti's grin was genuine as she agreed to spend the afternoon in change rooms.

And what an announcement it had been. Dresses hanging in their closets, Marti didn't bother to look surprised at Alice's 'announcement' although there was probably too much noise for anyone to notice.

Savannah smiled at her with an honest excitement as they walked back to their room, the weightlessness of possibility running through the cheertown walls.

*

Marti prepared to run for as long as it took to clear her mind. Tying her shoe's she glared back at Savannah.

"Is the rape whistle really necessary?" Despite her protests, she had thrown it around her neck at Savannah's persistence.

"For midnight strolls? Yeah, Marti. Maybe you could run the track like a normal person in the morning." She laughed and shook her head as Marti smiled and closed the door behind her.

Feeling the ground beneath her feet, Marti took off, no particular destination in sight. With everything that had happened recently, who wouldn't want to clear their heads?

After Dan‘s reappearance, she tried to feel relief and closure to the door being closed, yet again. What was more striking to her was Savannah’s friendship. People like Savannah didn’t come into Marti’s life often, and somehow she was oddly satisfied with their friendship. And as comfortable as she could ever be with Savannah’s relationship with Dan.

Soul mates are a weird idea. Can you really be destined for one person and never be complete with the love of another? Her friendship with Dan felt like something that couldn’t be replaced, can you have a friend soul mate?

The more time that passed after the wedding, the more sure she was that fighting for Dan would not have resolved her longing. She considered that a part of her had never let go of the idea of being with him, and the opportunities that were real and waiting for her were pushed aside. The thought of love, post-revelation was exhilarating to Marti.

Maybe it was the wind rushing past her, or the brilliant blue of the sky, but Marti felt suddenly free. There could be no planning for what laid ahead, only openness.

Passing trees and buildings, she felt comfortable. She went past the dorms and almost empty parking lot, surprised by how many people were out, as late as it was. A homeless man hit on her, maybe - and she even ran into someone she recognized from class; "Midnight fitness! Yeah!" And Marti laughed, never breaking her step. College wasn't so bad.

Turning the corner, Marti slammed into something - hard, and went down. "Shit". She murmured, beginning to lift herself off of the pavement. And then she realized she had run into a person. "I am so sorry" and then she realized she had run into the person.

"What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly. He lightly brushed himself off, and extended a hand to her. She took it, to be polite, and stood - flushed and certain she would bruise.

"I work here, remember? Forgetting accepted facts is a sign of concussion" He pretended to look concerned, and Marti shook her head with a smile.

"This late?"

"When you have hundreds of papers to grade, yes, sometimes this late". He looked at her for a moment to let her catch her breath. "Are you alright?" He asked, and his drawl made his question sound more like an invitation. Or maybe she really did have a concussion. Marti waved him off.

"Yeah, cheerleading prepares you for falling on your ass a lot". She smiled, but it did hurt. "I hope I didn't hurt you" She added, finally accepting she had all but attacked her professor.

"I think I'll live. Interesting necklace, you coaching a midnight soccer team?" Marti glanced down and laughed.

"Oh, this is just Savannah's rape whistle".

"Of course it is" His face split into just a bit of a grin, which Marti found mostly contagious. "Comes in handy, does it?" He was completely smirking now, and her head shook in disbelief.

"I had a close call with a homeless guy, I'll have you know." She began to get a bit of a shiver, now that she had stopped moving.

"Well, if a resplendent young lady insists on exercising in the dead of night, perhaps there are worse things she could do than carry than a whistle". His eyes stayed on her for a moment, before nodding his head in her direction. "Goodnight, Ms. Perkins".

Feeling like she had swallowed a tennis ball, Marti managed a "...goodnight", and watched him leave for a moment, enjoying the sudden warmness that had come upon her.

*


	2. Club Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Thanks for reading!

His hand moved slowly up the side of her body, barely hesitating. His lips ghosted over hers and she pressed herself flush with his body as if she could jump out of her skin. She leaned up to meet his lips, and felt the splitting heat take her over as his tongue met hers.

He moved her backwards until she fell onto the bed, kicking her legs apart with his foot. Her breath caught in her throat when he braced himself above her, his mouth moving furiously over her neck, her mouth, her chest...

She pressed upwards into him, and feeling how hard he was for her nearly sent her over the edge. “I want you” She managed to moan into the blankets, as his hand went between them and found the zipper to her jeans. “103rd caller gets tickets to the show”

“What?”

 

“You heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen! Friday nights never looked so good – be the 103rd caller this morning, and you and three friends are going to be front row-“

 

“Ughh” Marti opened her eyes and turned her radio alarm off. That’s what I get; she thought, and glanced over at Savannah’s bed. It was empty, not that she was surprised.

 

Marti sat up and gathered that today was going to be a good day. The sun lit up the room and she could hear the early morning Cheertown excitement from outside her door.

 

At that moment, Savannah burst into the room, her face plastered with a bright green face mask.

 

“Marti, it’s after eleven! I have been waiting for you to wake up, but now we really must get on with it”. It was extremely difficult to take someone seriously when they have a green face mask sliding down their neck, but Marti was going to try.

 

“Get on with what, exactly?”

 

“Get on with getting ready for tonight!” Savannah motioned to the closet, and to the dresses.

 

“Oh my god, Savannah, we aren’t even leaving for another ten hours, at least! Marti threw the blankets off of her, and went over to Savannah, taking her by the shoulders.

 

“I promise we will get ready together, but why don’t we grab breakfast, and maybe you wash your face?” Marti couldn’t help but laugh as Savannah nodded and grabbed a towel.

 

“It’s just, I’ve invited Dan, and I wanted to have a romantic night-“

 

“Romance at a club?” Marti interrupted, “Savannah, the two aren’t related”. Marti grabbed her bath stuff and followed Savannah out of their room. Alice walked by with a vague look of disgust. Or, looked like she always does.

 

“Thank god you found her, Marti. She has been terrifying the whole floor for the last half hour”. Alice brushed past them. “I appreciate your effort, Savannah, but this is too much, even for you”.

 

“Don’t worry about it” Marti said turning to Savannah. She did look like she fallen into a bowl of baby food, “You don’t look that bad”. Savannah gave her a small smile.

 

“I just wanted tonight to be special. Is that so bad?” Marti laughed, “You will be there. That’s what will make it special”.

 

“Thanks, Marti”. Savannah wiped some of the face mask out of her mouth, and Marti laughed as she began to brush her teeth. The sun was still shining, and the Cheertown excitement began to creep up on her.

 

 

*

 

 

“Alice, this club is 25+, does the owner know how old we are?” The end result of three hours in the bathroom (at a reasonable 6 o’clock), had resulted in the Hellcats looking as good as they ever had. Marti, at Savannah’s insistence, had her hair swept up with a modern braid. She had settled on a strapless royal blue dress, and borrowed a pair of Alice’s heels. This was after Alice condemned her for borrowing Savannah’s shoes and called her ‘homely’. They were fantastic, and even Marti had to admit, she felt beautiful.

 

“Marti, Please. Look at us. People pay to have girls this hot party at their clubs. We are basically doing him a service for showing up”.

 

“Hot and humble”, Marti mumbled, and Alice glared, “Listen guys, I trust that each and every one of you will avoid humiliating me, or the Hellcats name. Think we can all be our best for one night?” She dared the group to answer her.

 

“Relax, Alice, we are going to have an awesome night. Your first shot is on me, alright?” Lewis grabbed Alice and walked her to the club’s entrance.

 

Dan and Savannah were arm in arm and beamed at Marti as they walked in front of her. There was less happiness circling in and Marti breathed in deep. This night would be worthwhile, if it killed her.

 

The club was impressive. Marti trailed behind the group and took in the scene. It was big, minimal lighting, candles on the tables- it was definitely impressive.

 

“Marti!” Savannah called and moved into the booth to make room for her. “There are some shots the owner sent over to us, you ready?” Dan smiled and pushed the over spilling shot glasses in her direction. Marti slid into the seat and picked up one of the glasses in a toast, Dan and Savannah following suit.

 

“To an awesome night!” Dan declared.

 

“...To an awesome night” Marti smiled and grimaced as soon as she swallowed. “Argh, tequila with no warning! Uncool, guys”. Dan smirked, “You can handle it, Marti”.

 

“Let’s get on the floor!” Lewis grabbed Alice and motioned to Marti, “Come on, let’s get this party started”. Marti left the booth and followed Lewis towards the dance floor. One thing was for sure, she had to get the taste of tequila out of her mouth, and she stopped at one of the bars to order a drink.

 

“Come on, Marti!” Savannah laughed as Dan picked her and swirled her around on the spot. Marti thought she might puke.

 

“Remarkably, I think I will have to decline. I’m going to order a drink; I will be out there in a minute”. Marti called out to Savannah as she was literally carried into the throngs of people.

 

Marti turned back to the bar and waited until she could catch the attention of one of the bartenders.

 

“If you aren’t spoken for, I’d love to buy you a drink” Marti whipped around at the unfamiliar voice, and saw a tall gentleman, well dressed and with a nice smile.

 

“Oh, thank you, but I can’t accept” Marti did her best to look apologetic, and turned back to the bar.

 

“Fair enough, but I can’t help but notice you didn’t say you were spoken for”. Marti shot him a look. It’s not that he was unpleasant to look at, but... He was older, but was certainly harmless. In either case, she was out to have a good time with her friends, not humour the drunken patrons.

 

“I’m sorry, I am spoken for. But I appreciate your offer”.

 

“My names Joffery. I’m a lawyer”.

 

“That’s wonderful. I’m still spoken for”. She faced the bar and hoped he would get the hint. He nodded, with drunk-acceptance. “Well, I’ll be over there if that happens to change”. He pointed to one of the other VIP booths with a bunch of guys and Marti nodded, hoping to finally order her drink.

 

She was vaguely aware that he watched her as he moved away, but at that moment Lewis came up behind her and picked her off the ground.

 

“Lewis! I need a drink!” Lewis leaned into the bar and caught the attention of the bartender immediately. “Two rum and cokes, please”.

 

“Thanks, Lewis”. Marti said as the drinks were poured.

 

“Chug it, lady, we need you on the floor” Marti laughed and finished her drink a second before Lewis. “That’s my girl, lets go!” She grabbed his hand and was led into the crowd, a grin on her face.

*

Six shots and a martini or two later, Marti was exactly where she needed to be. She and Savannah collapsed into one of the booths after dancing and neither could stop giggling.

“This is the best night ever!” Savannah laughed.

“Excuse me ladies, these drinks are for you”. One of the waitresses placed two pink martini glasses in front of Marti and Savannah, then motioned across the room to one of the VIP booths. Marti groaned “We don’t want to accept these drinks, if that’s not too much trouble”.

“Why?” Savannah asked, already drinking hers. The waitress smiled, “Is everything alright?” Marti smiled and managed a nod.

“Yes, thank you”. She mumbled to the waitress, and turned to Savannah.

“Some guy over there hit on me earlier, I told him I was taken, but I guess he thinks his chances have improved. Savannah, as intoxicated as she was, still managed to look scandalized.

“Well, well, Miss. Perkins, check you out”. She laughed and Marti shook her head.

“No, I’m not interested”. Savannah frowned.

“Why not? Never mind, I have to pee”. She jumped out of the booth and headed towards the bathrooms “Be right back” she sang and Marti took a sip of her drink.

She watched her admirer stand with his group of friends as they made their way onto the dance floor. Through her drunken haze, one thing was absolutely positive: Julian Parish was at this club, sitting with her admirer.

And then things made fit together. He said he was a lawyer, he must know Julian from a law firm or school...and they were definitely making their way over to her. Marti looked around for an escape, but at any second he would recognize her, and the damage would be done.

She couldn’t help but watch his face. He was laughing with one of the other guys and as he turned in her direction, and his face registered something Marti couldn’t place.

“Hello, little lady, I thought I might introduce you to some of my friends!” He said motioning towards Julian and his friend. Julian’s eyebrow quirked and he stepped towards her.

“We couldn’t miss watching this guy strike out again with his mystery woman, but I suppose this mystery is solved: and Joffrey; we’ve already met. Let’s go”. There was a decisive tone in his voice and Marti felt a little shaken.

“What are you talking about? You two know each other?” He looked like he was ready to give Julian a high five; “Nice work, man” and managed to pat Julian on the back.

“No. And he is leaving”. Julian glanced at Marti and motioned to his friend who simply shook his head and laughed, taking Joffrey by the arm and out to the patio.

“I apologize for that. We are here celebrating our mutual friends’ upcoming nuptials”. If he was drunk, he was certainly keeping it together, Marti thought.

“You mean, this is a bachelor’s party?” Marti stood out of the booth, in desperate need of some water. Julian smiled.

“Yes, well, I suppose it doesn’t sound all that becoming when you put it like that”. He spoke mostly to himself. She felt a rush of- something, and nearly lost her balance.

“Are you alright, Miss. Perkins?” The answer was no, she did not feel alright. She was going to answer when he placed a hand on her shoulder and passed her his bottle of water.

“You know, I was going to go outside for some fresh air. Would you care to join me?” He held his arm in that old fashioned way for her to hold, and Marti hoped she was fully appreciating this chivalry. She was vaguely aware that Savannah was either still in the washroom, or back out on the floor, but for this tiny moment, a pounding excitement took her over, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling like an idiot.

He led her outside and the fresh air was a huge smack in the face. She took a sip of the water and a deep breath.

She became self-conscious that her heart was beating loud enough for him to hear, and she tried to think of something to say. “So who is getting married?”

“One of my friends from law school. Not that expressive gentleman, for the record”. He said this with a grin, and Marti couldn’t help herself from smiling back.

“I would certainly hope not”. He laughed, and Marti realized she was still holding onto to him. But if he didn’t mind, neither did she. He walked her around the club, the sidewalk littered with people smoking or looking for cabs. It was a blur to Marti, who couldn’t tell you what time it was, but could describe the smell of his cologne, if someone had asked.

“What are you and the pom-pom brigade doing here anyways?” He asked. Marti shrugged.

“That is a good question” Marti managed. She felt a little uneasy, and speaking made it worse. They had wandered into the park behind the club, the party still raging behind them, and Marti stopped. “I think I might have to sit”.

“That might be a good idea”. Julian tried to hide his smile.

Marti mostly fell to the ground and leaned back, surprised when her head rested on Julian’s extended arm, rather than the grass beneath them. The world spun around her, and she closed her eyes. He smelled amazing, and Marti didn’t trust herself to speak. So obviously, she did anyways.

“Won’t your friends wonder where you’ve gone?”

“I think I would be more worried about your friends”. That was fair enough. But so long as she felt like this, there was little chance of her sitting up, let alone walking back to the club.

She managed to turn and look at him, “It is really nice of you to do to this”. He looked at her for a moment, weighing his words.

“It’s my pleasure”, he said quietly. She breathed in and began to feel a little less lightheaded. She tried to take in this moment. That she was lying on the grass, with her professor, drunk, and it wasn’t weird. At least, it didn’t feel weird. She opened her eyes, and looked up through the tree branches to the stars. A small breeze blew through the park and the world spun less.

“Are you even a little bit drunk?” She asked before she could stop herself, but she felt like she was making a huge ass of herself, and it she hoped he wasn’t going to remember it in explicit sober-detail. 

“I am, actually. I don’t think I would be out here if I wasn’t” He pinched the bridge of his nose and Marti’s body felt rigid. What did that mean? Did he want her to go? Her heart was aggressively working to beat itself out of her chest, it was almost painful.

“Well, I-“ Marti began, but he cut her off, “I am not concerned, do I look concerned?” He didn’t look concerned at all. He looked relaxed. Marti was sure she looked like a frantic heart attack waiting to happen.

“What would you be concerned about anyways?” She asked, looking in his direction. He turned to her, eyes heavy, “Plenty”. He said it like he was exhausted, and looked back up to the sky.

So much, and so little was happening at that moment that Marti felt frantic and calm all at once. For a split second, it was like she had been lying there on the grass for all of her life, and then instantly she had no idea how she got there. She could hear the sounds of the night swirl around them, the continuous rustling of trees and the blood rushing through her body like it was on a mission.

“Sometimes it’s good to be a little concerned” She breathed out and let her eyes fall to him. He turned to face her.

There was something so honest in his eyes, that Marti felt unhinged. She felt his hand brace her neck, and she was as silent as possible, afraid one syllable would dissolve this reality.

She hoped whatever permission he needed, she could convey by looking at him; because it was all she could do.

In a moment his lips met hers, and her body was exploding. She wasn’t sure what it meant, but it was taking her breath away. He pulled away slightly and she didn’t care why, she just wanted him to come back. “Are you okay?” He asked lightly and she laughed at the question. Yes/No/On fire.

“Yes” She said, afraid to move.

“Are you quite sure? Your heart is racing, Miss. Perkins” he whispered, and she blushed instantly. His hand fell below her shoulder, resting near her heart. 

“So now you’re a doctor?” She asked, hoping to give herself a moment to calm down. He kissed her so slowly, so sweetly, and her heart raced inside her, unable to stop. He smiled against her lips, but she was not drunk enough to let him have the upper hand for long.

She let her hand find his waist, sure there would be a part of him that would make him blush, when his hand found hers. 

He leaned into her, kissing her deeply, and brought her hand to his chest, where she felt his heart pound against her hand.

She wanted to smile, but thought she might cry instead. ‘Please don’t let me be that girl’ she thought, and settled on letting their fingers intertwine.

She owed Savannah an apology; romance and a night at the club were not mutually exclusive...


	3. Directions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Thanks for reading!

There was something especially nerve wracking about walking into the class of a professor you recently made out with. Marti was really torn. There was no way Friday night was an accident, right? And then she realized with outstanding clarity it was extremely likely he would feel that it was, in fact, a huge accident. Although she had wanted to talk about it with Savannah, she realized she couldn’t. At least not until she had talked to him.

Time seemed to come to a complete halt. Morgan kept staring at her, although she refused to look up from her notebook. She replayed the events in her mind and tried to determine how she would attack this.

The grass below and the trees above her, the incredible warmth from his body... When they had finally walked back to the club, her shoes dangling from his hand, he helped her collect her things from the coat check. She couldn’t remember quite how, but he had found a taxi, and insisted he chaperone her ride to ensure she made it back to Cheertown in one piece. She remembered texting Savannah to let her know she had left, something she heard about later. In great detail. She leaned into him, the backseat cold from the air outside.

Somewhere in between the intoxication and adrenaline, his grin and her laughter filled the air. His hands seemed determined not to leave her, and found whatever space they could to pull her closer to him. The cab driver glanced in the rear-view periodically, and Marti’s head spun with possibilities. His tongue compelled her, and she couldn’t pull herself away.

“Uh, we’ve been here for about five minutes” The cab driver turned to them. Marti laughed, “I am so sorry”, she went for her purse, but his arm gently pushed her back into her seat as he grabbed his wallet.

“You are either concentrating real hard, or sleeping” Morgan laughed and poked her with his pencil. Marti snapped up to glare at him.

“I’m really in the mood. You should keep it up.” She rolled her eyes and went back to staring her notebook. Morgan took the hint, begrudgingly, and slumped in his seat.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. To her immense despair/great pleasure, Marti could hear the sound of the class ending, students grabbing their books, and rushing out the door. Should she wait? Despite her usual confidence, she realized she couldn’t make the first move. She grabbed her things, and began to follow Morgan.

She wasn’t too proud that she wouldn’t admit her heart was sinking with every step. Reaching the door’s threshold, she bit her lip.

“Ms. Perkins, a moment please.” Relief was immediately trumped by anxiety as she turned around. She could read nothing on his face and tried to mirror his resolve. The students filtered out, and silence took their place.

He looked at her for a moment, and set his jaw. “Obviously, my actions were completely out of line and inexcusable.” She didn’t know how to respond appropriately, so she didn’t.

“I’d like to take you out for dinner.” He braced himself on his desk and her eyes met his. She didn’t know what to say.

“Are you asking me on a date?” She felt her confidence creeping into her, and she fought a smile. His eyes were so genuine, she couldn’t help but feel flattered.

“Yes. Are you considering it?”

“I am. And I’d love to.” She smiled and he motioned towards the door. “I need to get these papers to my office. Feel like a walk?” He held the door open for her and she let herself smile.

They talked about the weather on the way to his office, which was cluttered with papers and books. She hesitated in the doorway. He looked up and gestured for her to come in. She wandered into the room and looked around, feeling completely out of place.

He moved around the office, gently shutting the door, “I want to apologize for what happened, but I am not sure I’m sorry.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I am definitely not sorry.” Marti smiled and tested a glance in his direction. “It does.” He said quietly. He was leaning against the wall and Marti moved to stand in front of him. She wanted, needed, to know his interest wasn’t out of guilt for the other night, or based on a drunken recollection.

She ignored her nerves and leaned up to kiss him. His hands held her head as he pulled her towards him, deepening their kiss immediately, and without hesitation. Kissing him now was even better, more exhilarating, then before. Sobriety 1, drunken stupor 0.

She could feel his hands falling to her waist, holding her so completely she felt instantly hot as his mouth moved to her neck, his hand twisted in her hair. He moved her up against the wall, holding her hostage with a fist full of hair as his mouth moved down her neck and then painfully slow over her lips. She strained against him, and he leaned into her gently, slowly releasing her and claiming her mouth with a tender viciousness. She could feel his smile and she couldn’t help but act on a surge of defiance.

Her hand went between them and despite a small pause in his assault on her mouth, he didn’t make a move to stop her. She decided she would test his resolve. She kept one hand on his neck, and moved to unbuckle his belt.

He pulled away to mumble “...Wait.” She smiled and asked, “For what?” She definitely was not going to wait, and tugging on the zipper to his pants had the most electrifying effect on her. He lifted her, letting her legs wrap around his waist and her breath caught despite her efforts. She could feel him pressing into her, an intense heat that she almost couldn’t bear.

And then he moved. It was ever so subtle but it hit her in all the right places and she arched into him, a tiny moan escaping her lips.

He seemed to be actively trying to tease her, and Marti unwrapped her legs; breaking their kiss. He opened his mouth to speak, and he watched her drop to her knees in front of him. His hand, buried in her hair, gently tugged up and in that painfully low drawl, asked “Are you so sure about this?” Although it sounded less like a question, and more like a dare, which was fine by Marti.

She tugged on his boxers, and took him in her mouth without a second’s hesitation. He swore under his breath and Marti licked the length of him, slowly. If there was one thing she felt she was good at in the bedroom, it was blow jobs. She took the length of him in her mouth slowly, pulling almost all the way off before sliding back over his cock, her lips at the base. Maybe he wouldn’t be so smug while she was deepthroating every inch of his dick.

His hand gently gripping her hair, moving with her as she sucked him, his cock hitting her throat with every movement. He groaned and pulled up on her hair, “I need to be inside you.”

Although she knew exactly what he meant, she stopped only to say; “You are inside me”. And took every inch of him, producing a noise of pleasure and frustration from his throat. She picked up the pace and enjoyed the feeling of having him completely at her will.

“If you don’t stop...” He warned, but she wasn’t really one for threats. Her hand went between his legs, lightly caressing him, and moaned at the feeling of how deep his cock was. He thrust into her, her head lightly hitting the wall behind her, and he braced himself above her. She moaned again, he tried once more to pull her up towards him.

“I mean it, you have to stop.” His voice cracked and she ignored him, letting him thrust into her every time she made a noise. He seemed unable to help himself, and Marti felt quite pleased. She worked him as if her life depended on it, and felt his grip tighten.

“Fuck.” He groaned as he came and Marti swallowed every last drop. She licked the head of his cock and laughed lightly as he jerked at the sensation.

She felt satisfied and was going to speak when he dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed her softly, using his weight to place her back to the floor.

“You aren’t terribly good at following directions.” He breathed, and unbuttoned her jeans.

“That can’t be surprising.” She said as her heart started to race. He kissed her deeply and yanked on her pants, her underwear with it, and she felt suddenly exposed. Out of a reflex, her hand went to cover herself, and he pinned her wrist above her head, never leaving her lips.

“I’ll stop if you want me to.” He whispered moving into her neck, and she relaxed into his hold.

“Please don’t.” She sighed, and didn’t have to open her eyes to know he had that bastard grin on his face.


End file.
